To characterize the cognitive dysfunction,behavioral disorders, type&degree of dyslexia Klinefelter's Syndrome and other sex chromosome aneuploidy.To identify the similarities/differences in the dyslexic phenotype of individuals with XXY, XYY, XXX and isochromosome X Turner's Syndrome subjects. They will be compared to primary hypogonadal XY men,normal gender and age group controls, and subjects with the same karyotype but with minimal or absent dyslexic features.